


The Misadventures of Maricat

by felicitylanding



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1920s Black Cat, I'm going to have so much fun with this, OC!Daniel Jefferson, OC!Olivia Simmons, Reborn - Freeform, Sporadic Updates, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitylanding/pseuds/felicitylanding
Summary: In my defense, I was bored.Daniel Jefferson died while trying to grab some groceries for his lovely wife Olivia Jefferson nee Simmons. He had an interesting life in the 1920s, along with running around as the Black Cat hero.He thought he would be greeted by loved ones to forever watch over his beloved Olivia until she came to kick his ass in the afterlife for leaving her.Instead, he was reborn.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing he remembered was being shot by some daddy thinking he was muscling in on his jane. He was just grabbing some groceries and was minding his own business when the daddy walked up to him and asked if he was this one person, a name he didn’t even recognize.

Olivia was going put out with him when she found out.

So maybe calling the bird a quiff was the wrong way to go, but honestly? He had never met the two lovebirds and he’s the one that gets shot? Unbelievable, the audacity of these people. He opened his eyes and stared at the looming big six towering over him, and turned to see the sweet peach cradling him.

Wait.

What.

Cradling him? What? Olivia did not need to see or hear about this cradling business. Believe it or not, that bird was jealous and possessive, and a heck of a lot more adjectives to describe her that was not positive in any sense of the matter regardless of what Tikki or Plagg would say about her.

She was the bee’s knees on any other day… That she didn’t want to set him on fire and watch him burn.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” a voice rumbled above her. Okay, that’s a cute name. Who’s the little angel?

There was a face suddenly in his face, cooing at him. It slowly dawned on him.

He didn’t get the groceries home. Olivia was gonna kill him.

Oh, and these crazy cats thinks his name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Plagg is going to find this hilarious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by this image: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f9/ea/d9/f9ead99d6564b1997f0bbdf0213011c4.jpg
> 
> Maricat is still a toddler but she's crawling around now and getting into some trouble as she goes.

If there was one thing that Daniel Jefferson was, above all else, he was always a bit of a goop. Olivia and Tiki would always call him an impish goop. 

He would argue that he was the most hanging cat around, and then Olivia would call him a wisenheimer while proving that she was much more suited as a hawkshaw than a housewife. Not that anyone on the force would ever believe him, as they all seem so fixated on keeping their birds at home in reaching distance.

Even if he was like the other bulls, Olivia would hand his arse to him on a shiny silver platter before demanding he tell her about what cases he was working on. And he was perfectly happy to give Olivia her freedom where she wanted it.

After all, he was a collared tomcat. He knew perfectly well who was the queen. 

“Marinette? Little baguette, what is that?” Daniel turned to the voice of the giant man while chewing on the random colorful thing that was left unsupervised in reaching the distance of his body. “What are you eating, little baguette?”

Instead of just spitting out the item, Daniel decided he would rather keep chewing on whatever he was chewing on. So, he turned and started to crawl away from the giant man, going under the coffee table. “Marinette? Come back here, sweetheart. You need to spit that out!”

Daniel was starting to understand why Plagg was so set on running away from everyone whenever he put things in his mouth that wasn’t cheese. He wiggled himself under the recliner when the giant man wasn’t looking. “Marinette! MARINETTE!”

“Tom? What’s going on?” Oh, he knew that tone. He knew that tone very well. That was the tone that birds would use right before they hande your arse to you in a way that would make you seem more of a goop than you already were. “Where is Marinette?”

“She was chewing on something, and when I tried to get her to spit it out, she... Crawled away?” Oooh, he knew that tone, too. Daniel would often use that tone whenever Olivia would ask where the sentimonster went and he couldn’t answer. 

There was an angry sigh, Daniel stopped his chewing and narrowed his eyes. “Little lo mai chi, why don’t you come out and cuddle mama?”

That.

The sad, lonely tone that his mother would use against him to get him to drop everything and entertain whatever notion she wanted. Apparently, all mothers know this tone to use on their children. It pulled on the heartstrings of children and made them bend with guilt to their mothers. Daniel pouted.

It wasn’t fair. 

He wiggled out of his hidden spot and started to crawl moodily to the pretty little manipulative peach. Daniel held his jaw still, hoping to fool the peach.

She responded with, “Don’t think you’re fooling anyone by stopping your chewing, lo mai chi. I know you have something in your mouth. Now, open your mouth.”

* * *

It took about five minutes for Sabine and Tom to pry open their daughter's mouth. Marinette was given her favorite black kitten knitted plush to chew on in the place of the mysterious item. 

Sabine raised an eyebrow at Tom. “Didn’t you say you were going to clean up the table before Marinette woke from her nap?”

“I didn’t think she was going to crawl out of the playpen, across the apartment, on top of the coffee table before I could finish cleaning.”

“Only your daughter did, and decided to chew on a camembert wrapper and keep away from you.”

Tom mumbled as he started to clean up the mess that Marinette had made while getting to the coffee table after her nap. “Why is she suddenly my daughter when she gets into trouble?”

“What was that, dear?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet little update

“Dear, if you give her that, she’s not going to want to eat the baby food.” The sweet peach was trying to torture him. He was sure of it. There was no other reason why the sweet peach was withholding the deliciousness of bread to make him eat the blandest thing created.

It had to be a form of torture.

And, when he had finally found a new favorite food that even Plagg would approve of; and the sweet peach was taking it away from him. Daniel started pouting, which didn’t really do much except make the giant man coo at him and make him run back and forth between the sweet peach and his playpen. 

Daniel eyed the spoon of mushy green goo and then at the beautiful wonderful croissant that was inches away from being in his mouth if the sweet peach didn’t say anything, the giant man was so easy to manipulate. It just wasn’t fair.

He just wanted to gnaw on the croissant, he wasn’t going to eat it.

Maybe.

He stubbornly moved his head to the side to avoid the mush the sweet peach was calling food. It wasn’t food. “Marinette, sweetheart, you have to eat.”

There wasn’t a kwami in this world or whatever worlds came after this that he was going to eat  ** _that_ ** . “Bambina~ Your wonderful nonna is here!”

There was this really hard-boiled looking woman with short white hair and almost wild dark green eyes. He almost would take eating that torture than being left alone with the wild woman. She had picked him up and twirled him around, it made him want to reach for the sweet peach. “I’ve missed you so much, bambina!”

* * *

He ate all of it.

Regretted it the moment it touched his tongue, but he ate all of it. Every last drop of the greenish-brown mush that the adults called food, and he gleefully called a form of torture. The sweet peach and the wild woman were giggling at the pout that he refused to put away. “He did what?”

“Let her gnaw on the croissant apparently for weeks now.  _ It’s not harming her, love _ . Everyone knows you don’t give a baby solid food when they’re just getting used to baby food. Marinette has started to refuse baby food.”

“But the rice gruel?”

“She’ll eat without any hesitance. Along with camembert slices,” the sweet peach rolled her eyes the moment that he perched himself against her knees. He was making grabby hands for camembert slices. “And now this is all she does whenever anyone mentions camembert.”

Anything to wash out the taste of baby food.

Even stinky camembert. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lookie! I posted a new chapter. Yay.  
(Also, I'm not dead, so there's that too.)

He really shouldn’t be surprised anymore. No, really. First, it was going out to buy little things Olivia wanted. Then, it was being reborn as a French-Chinese female. **Female**. Not that he had anything against females; but really?

Now? Now, he was in a pretty hanfu and put on display for a bunch of his _now_ relatives. Don’t get him wrong, he likes positive attention; he does not approve of being put on display.

Like if this trotzky comes up one more time and pinches ANYTHING, he was going to throw a fit.

He had been practicing, too. Just little things here and there to test the waters, nothing too serious or anything that would make him look any less than the angel that he is… Just enough to make people pay attention so that whichever poor alarm clock that was stuck watching him would just bend over and give in to whatever he wanted.

After all, he was the cat’s meow.

“Now, the most important part.” Food? There is nothing more important than food, nothing in the world is more important than food, except Olivia. “Marinette will choose what her prosperous future will be…”

There is no way that he can be able to eat anything here, Daniel look towards his new mama. _There is a book, a brush, something that looked like a Franc, and some very shimmery fabric in front of your child, mama, and none of these are edible… At least they should not be edible. In fact, if these are edible, he was gonna pitch a fit on the grounds that it was not fair. _

But, the fabric reminded him of the city lights of his beloved NYC and the wonderful dresses that his Olivia would wear on a night with her girls whenever she was angry with him fully knowing that he was hopeless against her.

And, he would never stalk after a group of hens on a hen night.

At least, not without backup.

“The pretty scarf, little lo mai chi?”

And, a scapegoat. He forgot the scapegoat.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... What do you think? Should I continue or no? I was thinking of just rewriting all the episodes to fit this...


End file.
